The Only Good Thing About Satellite Is Him
by SliverKitsuneGrlAngel
Summary: im not very good at doing summarys, story sortof follows how the show goes with a lot of changes and Jack gets his ass handed to him, rated T for later chapters and some swearing please read and review!
1. To Domino

My first Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Fic so please be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's but I do own Angel, her runner and her deck.

The Only Good Thing About Satellite....Is Him Chapter 1 Starts Now

* * *

-Satellite Tunnels-

"Never gunna beat me Yusei!!" said a girl on a black and sliver duel-runner to Yusei who was far behind her on his red and sliver runner, to prove her point the girl's runner increased in speed leaving Yusei to eat her dust. "Angel wins again!! The score is Angel 5 and Yusei zip zilch nada!!" yelled Rally when Angel stopped in front of him. Getting off her runner Angel removed her helmet, allowing her thigh-length black hair to fall into her face, and gave Rally a thumbs up, "When have I ever lost a speed race Ral?" A minute later Yusei rides up to the pair and walking behind Angel he hugs her and whispers "You've never lost a race Ang, your too fast." into her ear, "I doubt ill ever beat you in a speed race." angel giggled, her cheeks gaining a pink tint from Yusei's complement and how close he was to her, "if we had another acceleration chip, your runner would be as fast as mine."

Angel nudged Yusei lightly in his ribs with her elbow, "so when are we gunna make Jack pay for taking Stardust?" she asked softly. "soon... I hope" was the reply she got from him.

-later; the guy's and Angel's 'home'-

Angel grumbled to her self as she looked through a box of spare runner parts, completely ignoring rally and the others, who were watching Jack duel on TV, and Yusei, who was working on his and angel's runners. after searching for several more minutes angel called out, "YUSEI!! look what I found!!" she then ran over to Yusei but tripped over rally, who was laying on his stomach eyes glued to the TV, and landed in Yusei's lap.

turning several shades of red angel quickly sat up, "sorry 'bout that Yusei..." she mumbled her face still red. "its alright Ang, so what did you find?" Yusei chucked softly. holding out her hand Angel revealed a small chip, "an acceleration chip," she placed the chip in his hand, " Jack is gunna pay for what he's done." Yusei nodded in agreement, "you know it Angel."

"so when are you two leaving?" rally asked as Yusei installed the chip into his runner. "midnight, to night" Yusei stated as he looked at his laptop. "ill get my stuff ready then." Angel mumbled as she disappeared in her room.

-later that night; 11:45pm-

"Yusei! 15 minutes, lets ride!" Angel said shaking said boy who was asleep on the couch. Angel sighed, " how the hell am i gunna get this damn boy up?" she mumbled to herself. "zzzzz....angel....zzzz" Yusei mumbled in his sleep. Angel's sapphire eyes widened, "he's dreaming about...me?" a faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she leaned down and her lips connected with his.

when angel was about to pull away a hand on the back of her head gently kept her in place. as soon as the hand moved away angel sat up and turned several shades of red when her eyes locked with yusei's dark blue eyes, "that's a very pleasant way to wake me up angel" he said stretching. Angel's face was still covered by her blush, she threw Yusei's helmet and jacket in his face.

"we've gotta hurry if were gunna make it to Domino on time Yusei" angel said starting up her runner and putting her helmet on. "then lets ride Ang" Yusei replied throwing his jacket and helmet on and starting his runner. "mhm" the two reved their runners and headed to the garbage tunnel.

-garbage tunnel; 12:00am-

the pair made use of their acceleration chips and quickly passed though the tunnel into Domino City.

-Domino City-

"wow so this is Domino...beautiful huh Yusei?" Angel asked looking around. "Yhea it is Angel" Yusei replied, " and so are you.." he mumbled softly.

To Be Continued

End of chapter 1

* * *

i really hope that you guys(and girls ^.^) liked this chapter, seeya all next time!

~Angel


	2. Meeting Her Cousin

The only good thing about Satellite.....is him Chapter 2

Authoress note: anything like this ^blah^ is a duel spirit talking

disclaimer: me no own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, the song 'Hyperdrive' but i do own Angel, her deck, her runner and her family

* * *

"Yusei follow me, i know where we can crash till morning." Angel said turning her runner west-ward. "You sure Ang?" Yusei asked riding next to her. Angel grinned, "positive, I got a cousin who lives around here." she replied speeding off with Yusei close behind.

-20 minutes later; outskirts of Domino-

after 20 minutes of riding the two stopped in front of an old looking house. "stay here for a sec Yus" angel said getting off her runner and approached the front door of the house. she knocked twice and waited, a minute later the door opened and a guy who looked related to Angel stepped out on to the porch. "hey there Jakeie, 'member me?" Angel asked cutely. Jake nodded and hugged her tight, "'course i remember you little Ang, been a long time since i last saw you.....look at how much you've grown up"

Angel giggled, freeing herself from Jake, "that's my buddy Yusei, Yusei this is my cousin Jake KuroYuki" she waved at Yusei, signaling that he should come over. "you can put your runners in the garage you two." Jake said pointing to a large door on the right side of the house. Angel and Yusei nodded and drove their runners in the garage when Jake opened the door.

closing the garage door Jake lead angel and Yusei into the living room, waving his hand around he said, "make yourselves at home, ill be upstairs if ya need me." Angel smiled "night Jake, thanks a lot for letting us stay" Angel said as she watched her cousin head up the stairs. "no need for thanks Ang, that's what family's for." Jake replied disappearing to the second floor.

"Angel? how did you know about Jake?" Yusei asked as he made himself comfortable on one of the couches. angel sighed pulling out her laptop from her bag she set it down on the coffee table and sat down in front of it, "this laptop has most of my family information on it, only my mother's side though so I don't have a clue who my old man is, it lists all my aunts, uncles, cousins and my mother's parents and if any of them live in Domino, their e-mail addresses if i needed to contact any of them. that's how i found Jake, the only family i have in Domino from my mother's side." angel said typing away on the keyboard in front of her. "That's really cool angel" Yusei replied watching her type.

"Yhea it is Yusei. now get some sleep." angel smiled and giggled when Yusei yawned. "'Kay, make sure you get some sleep too Ang." Yusei yawned falling asleep on the couch. giggling softly Angel grabbed a blanket from the closet and covered Yusei with it, "Sleep tight Yusei..." she said softly placing a kiss on his forehead before returning to her laptop.

^when do you think Yusei will get Stardust back?^ a soft voice asked from angels deck. Angel smiled pulling out her deck she drew the top card, set the deck next to her laptop, and flipped the card in her hand over revealing a onyx dragon with piercing silver eyes. "Soon i hope Twilight" Angel mumbled to her card, setting it down she resumed typing on the keyboard in front of her.

^i hope that Stardust is alright...^ Twilight mumbled softly from within her card. Angel smiled sadly at her dragon, "same here twili" Angel replied scanning the map of Domino on the screen in front of her. ^go to sleep little one, you will be of no use to Yusei if you are not well rested^ Twilight said softly. Angel closed her laptop, crossed her arms on the table in front of her and quickly fell asleep.

-several hours later; 8:00am-

"morning Yusei, angel still asleep?" Jake said coming down the stairs. Yusei nodded, "Yhea she is. probably fell asleep working on her laptop again." Jake chuckled, "let her sleep a few more hours. you want anything to eat Yusei?" Jake asked heading into the kitchen with Yusei at his heels. the scent of bacon, eggs and pancakes wafted into the living room from the kitchen waking Angel. "mmmm...I smell food" she mumbled as she stretched and head into the kitchen.

-Jake's kitchen-

Jake was at the medium size stove making breakfast while Yusei was sitting at the table stuffing his face with bacon and pancakes. "slow down Yusei or you'll choke. there's a plate for you on the counter Angel" Jake said pointing to a plate full of bacon, eggs and pancakes. "thanks Jakeie" angel said as she grabbed the plate and sat down across from Yusei at the table, "morning Yusei" she mumbled as she started digging into the food in front of her. "so what were you doing earlier on your laptop Angel?" Yusei asked when he and angel finished their food. "i was looking for places where Jack can usually be found during the day, not much luck there, and i found a map of the city with patrol routes of the sector security." Angel replied putting her plate in the sink before returning to the living room.

"She really likes you Yusei" Jake said as he started doing the dishes. Yusei blinked, "What makes you think that Jake?" he asked looking confused. Jake shook his head and sighed, "When a girl does a lot of stuff to help a guy, it more or less means that she likes him. Get it Yusei?" "You really think she likes me Jake?" Yusei asked uncertain. Jake put the dishes down truned to face Yusei, and wacked said boy upside the head, " I JUST SAID THAT!! Stop asking me questions, and make a move on her already!!!" Jake growled annoyed at Yusei. "OWWW!! ok fine, I'll make a move on Ang!" Yusei said rubbing his head where Jake had hit him and he headed into the living room.

-living room-

Angel was seated on the floor, her back against one of the couches, her laptop on the floor in front of her. "how goes it Ang?" Yusei asked as he walked into the room and sat down next to her. "Its going good Yusei.....just make sure you don't get caught when we split up, 'kay?" she replied softly rubbing her head against his shoulder. Yusei moved the arm that angel was leaning on and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, "I'll do my best Ang, but i don't think that Trudge is going to leave me alone anytime soon." he said leaning his head on hers.

End of chapter 2, to be continued...

* * *

so what do you guys (and girls) think so far? if you have any questions, please message me and ill do my best to the answer!

reviews are loved, later everone!

~Angel


	3. Gettin Caught, Shes a Kaiba!

Hi all, Angel here with chapter 3 enjoy!

just a warning Yusei is a little OOC, and I cut some of the stuff from the facility

Disclaimer; me no own Y-Gi-Oh! 5D's, me only own Angel, her deck, her runner and her family

p.s. anything like this; ~_words_ is song lyrics

The Only Good Thing About Satellite....Is Him Chapter 3 starts now!

* * *

-living room-

giggling Angel said, "maybe he's gotta crush on you Yusei." Yusei blinked, "I really hope not since there's this girl that I really like." he smiled and nuzzled Angel's head. "so who is the lucky girl that gets you all to herself?" Angel asked softly. Yusei chuckled wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap, "the girl I like I've known for 10 years, she means everything to me and I don't know what I'd do without her" he said avoiding her question. Angel's eyes widened, "are you saying that the girl you like is. . .me Yusei?" she asked a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

Yusei chuckled, "yes, the girl I like is you Angel." he said softly in her ear. the blush on Angel's cheeks darkened, "do you really mean that Yusei?" she asked her sapphire eyes locking with his dark blue ones. Yusei smiled at her, " I always mean what I say Angel, you know that." Angel nodded slightly, "I really like you too, Yusei." Yusei grinned, "good, so you wont get mad at me for doing this." he leaned his lead down and pressed his lips firmly but gently against hers. during the kiss Angel's arms wrapped around Yusei's neck deeping the kiss. pulling away Yusei grinned, "nice kiss huh Angel?" Angel nodded and nuzzled her head underneath Yusei's chin.

"how cute, my little cousin cuddling with her new boyfriend." Jake said walking into the room with a camera and took several pictures. "JAKE! Im gunna kill you when I get my hands on you!" Angel growled glaring daggers at her cousin. Jake gulped, "I'm leaving I'm leaving, chill Angel" and he hightailed it out of the room before his little cousin could kill him. rolling her eyes Angel snuggled into Yusei's chest, "good Jakeie, bye bye!" a few minutes later Angel's laptop started playing Hyper drive,

_~Going fast, makes me feel alive_

_~My heart beats, in hyper drive_

_~Do you think you can win_

_~Only if I lose_

_~Just let destiny choose_

_~I can hear you breathing_

_~I can see you coming_

_~I can feel the wind_

_~Its blowing me around_

_~Take a shot at me,_

_~Riding side by side_

_~Its a blur, as I go by_

_~I can hear you breathing_

_~I can see you coming_

_~I can feel the wind_

_~Its blowing me around_

_~See the sun a rising_

_~Fire in the sky_

_~Greatness thus set sail _

_~Into our lives _

Angel removed herself from Yusei's lap and walked over to where her laptop was and opened it, typing quickly the song ended and Angel groaned, "we better start looking for that traitor Yusei." packing up her laptop Angel headed into the garage and got on her runner with Yusei doing the same. tossing a map to Yusei, Angel said, "I split the city in half, the highlighted part is where your gunna look for Jack." Yusei nodded and the two drove out of the garage and sped off in opposite directions.

-with Angel-

zooming down the streets, Angel's sapphire eyes scanned the sidewalks looking for the bleach blonde traitor. "wonder if Yusei's had any luck finding that traitor." she mumbled as she continued down the street.

-with Yusei-

riding down the streets Yusei scanned the sidewalks looking for Jack, after riding for a few more minutes sector security bikes surrounded him. "heh, satellite scum. its off to the facility with you Yusei" Trudge, the officer in charge, said pulling Yusei off his runner and pulling off his helmet, shoved him into one of the security cars. "put that thing in storage boys" trudge ordered pointing to Yusei's runner. "Yes sir!" Trudge's goons answered and drove off with Yusei's runner.

-back with Angel-

tapping the side of her helmet Angel asked, " Jake, you heard anything from Yusei yet?" "sorry Ang, still nothing from him" Jake replied. "let me know if ya do." Angel stated lowering the volume of her headset. pressing several keys on the holo-pad in front of her, a holo-map of the city appeared. tapping several more keys she said, " track Yusei Fudo" and the map zoomed in on a large building with a ruby red dot in it.

Angel's sapphire eyes widened, she turned the volume of her headset back up, "Jake! Yusei's been caught and hauled off to the facility!!" she wined into her headset. "Damnit! you gotta get him outta there Ang!" Jake replied softly trying to calm his cousin down. "how am I suppose to do that Jake? I just cant just barge in there and tell them to let him go!" Angel growled getting aggravated. Jake chuckled, "actually you can Angel. your old man is a Kaiba, you can get anyone from sector security to do what ever you want!" Angel was silent for several minutes

"my dad's a Kaiba?" "Yhea your dad is Kohaku Kaiba. tell people that and you can get whatever you want." Jake said soothingly. "kay, talk to you later Jake!" Angel replied shutting her headset off and speeding off in the direction of the facility.

-a little while later; the facility-

parking her runner in front of the building and keeping her helmet on, Angel walked inside and was stopped in the middle of the entrance hall. "no visitors allowed!" the security guard stated glaring at Angel. returning the glare with one of her own Angel calmly stated, "I want to speak to the warden, now!" the guard nodded and lead her into the main hallway, " wait here the warden will be with you in a minute" the guard walked off.

-with Yusei-

leaning against one of the railings Yusei listened to what the other inmates were talking about. "I saw the guy walking in like he owned the place, I heard he wants to talk to the warden." one of the inmates said to his friends. "the guys wearing a black and silver helmet, and he's dressed in blue & black tripp pants, a dark red muscle shirt underneath a black trench coat." another inmate said. Yusei's eyes widened, 'Angel's here?' he thought and asked, "where is this guy right now?" startling the group of guys. "upstairs." one of them replied. Yusei then walked off and headed up the staircase.

-up stairs-

arriving at the top of the stairs Yusei silently walked up behind the 'guy' the others were talking about. "Angel?" Yusei asked softly. the person turned to face him, "Yusei!" and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Yusei's arms automactly wrapped around her waist, "how did you know I was here?" Angel removed one of her arms from his neck and gently tugged on the collar on his neck, "putta tracker in there just in case we ever got separated." Yusei nodded, "very clever Ang." he gently removed her arms and spun her around so her back was to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist again as the warden walked over to them.

Hehehe Cliff Hanger! that's the End Of Chapter 3, To Be Continued. . .

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 3, chapter 4 schould be up as soon as i finish typing it up,

~Angel


End file.
